The invention is based on a rotor and a method for producing a rotor. A rotor is already known (German Patent DE 37 28 000 C2), in which the rotor core is covered by an end disk on each face end that, on its face toward the rotor core and toward the rotor shaft has flow conduits, into which a winding impregnating agent can be introduced that after curing has taken place serves as an additionally effective stabilizing agent.
The rotor according to the invention and the method according to the invention for producing a rotor, respectively, has the advantage that a fixation of the commutator is possible in a simple way by means of the insulating agent (epoxy-based coating powder) applied to the rotor shaft and the rotor core. For that purpose, the inner bore of the commutator can be manufactured with a clearance fit or transition fit relative to the rotor shaft, and as a result on assembly the commutator can be slipped, fitting smoothly onto the rotor shaft, and both damage to the surface of the rotor shaft and internal stresses in the commutator are avoided, because the usual embodiment of the inner bore of the commutator with a press fit relative to the rotor shaft in the prior art has the danger of scratching the surface of the rotor shaft. The insulating layer applied moreover increases the axial retention forces of the rotor core, as a rule built up from lamination sheets, on the rotor shaft; that is, the rotor core is additionally mechanically held by the insulating layer.
By means of the provisions recited herein, advantageous refinements of and improvements to the rotor and the method disclosed are possible. It is advantageous to embody the at least one recess of the commutator as a conical face that tapers from the connecting end face toward the inner bore, which makes easier penetration of the plasticized epoxy between the inner bore of the commutator and the rotor shaft possible, which leads to an improvement in the fixation of the commutator on the rotor shaft.
It is also advantageous to cover the rotor winding and the connecting wires, leading from the rotor winding to the commutator and joined to the commutator, with a second sintered epoxy layer, which not only protects against damage and aggressive media, but also effects an additional fixation of the rotor winding, which in turn prevents vibration-caused breakage.